When He Comes Back
by ShadowLifeHI
Summary: ... it all goes to Tartarus. Literally. Tartarus is awakening. Someone isn't who they seem to be as new faces enter the camp. And the whole camp enter hell after he comes back. AKA, Mister McShizzle. Yes, this has a real plot. Deleted story. First one that I have ever written. Not fixed yet.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a story that I had but deleted. Yep, I'm re-posting it. And no, it isn't fixed yet. I just want to get it out there. Because I already have like 8 chapters, I will post once a week. Soon, I will fix the chapters and stuff.**

 **Give this a shot and remember that this was my first story and is unfixed.**

 **Get ready for the cringe feast (yep, i love to hate on myself).**

It was a normal day at camp, well as normal as life can be as a demigod. After the second Giant War, the romans and greeks hung around a lot. Everyone got along great expect Octavian, he did start a war. Everyone was doing what they usually do. The Stolls are pranking the Demeter cabin. Mostly Katie. Clarisse and the Ares cabin kept bugging new campers. The Apollo and Hermes cabin were doing who noes what. Octavian was _trying_ to hit on Rachel. And the rest were doing camp activities.

The seven(minis Leo, he wasn't come back) were on the beach. To be honest, they were making a lot of noise like their parents. Their conversations went like this.

"Sea disasters are better than air disasters." Percy stated.

"No air disasters are better." Jason argued.

"Can you believe them. They act like our parents." Piper said.

"I know right. _Air disasters are better. No, sea disasters are better._ " Annabeth said.

"At least they're not fighting with swords to decide. Wait, never mind." Hazel affirmed.

"Should we get popcorn. I'm getting popcorn." Frank asked.

When Frank was getting up to get popcorn, an Hermes camper yelled to them."You guys need to see Chiron. Don't ask me why." And with that he left, leaving the others confused.

"What was that about?" Piper asked.

"I don't know." Replied Jason.

"At least they're not fighting anymore." Annabeth whispered to Hazel.

"Ok, Jason we'll settle this later." Percy said.

"Well, at least it's not _now_." Hazel whispered back to Annabeth.

They were going to the Big House when Frank remembered something.

"Hey guys, I still need to get my popcorn." Frank said.

"First Chiron then popcorn. Besides you'll get popcorn when Percy and Jason fight about things." Hazel said reassuring.

"Hazel this is not some thing. This is a conversation about how sea disasters are better than air disasters." Percy corrected Hazel.

"Jackson…" Jason started but was interrupted by Annabeth.

"Not now."Annabeth growled with a glare to both of them.

"Ok." The boys said, scared to what will happen if they continue. Once they made it to the Big House they knocked on the door but no one answered. They tried again, but no one answered. They kept on trying until someone opened the door. When they went inside, they were meet with a lot of sticky stuff going all over them. Then the Stolls came out and high fived one another.

"Good prank huh. That stuff is pretty hard to get out. Good luck!" Conner said quickly and ran with Travis. They were about to reach the Hermes cabin when they got shot by lightning.

"I couldn't help myself." Jason shrugged.

"Well, lets get going because dinner is about to start and I don't what to show up like this." Percy said, pointing at the sticky stuff. Everyone agreed and headed back to their cabins. When Piper was about to walk into her cabin, she heard a noise quite to familiar but almost impossible. She just shrugged it off and went to clean up. When she finally got it all off, she was heading out when she heard it again. She will have to talk about this with the rest of the seven.

 **Hope y'all like it! Comment and stuff if you enjoyed and even it you didn't because of reasons that I didn't come up with. Yep.**

 **-Shadow**


	2. not a real chapter but important

NOT AN UPDATE

So I realize that I haven't updated this in like, over a year. Scratch that, two years. At first I became distracted with watching tv shows and reading other stories. During that time, I told myself that I would make up all the chapters before I start updating again. Then school came along again and it was just a disaster. So basically, life happened. But since I updated the first time I occasionally worked on the chapters. However, it has been over 90 days since I worked on those chapters. If you are a fellow author on Fanfiction, you would know what that means.

The chapters I worked on deleted itself as a result of me not updating them. I only have three docs left over. My two stories, _When He Comes Back_ and _Ghosts at High School_ have deleted all progress I made with those stories. This notice will be posted on both stories.

I have read many stories from authors who gave up on their stories without any notice. Whoever may be waiting for these stories deserves to know that I will not update them. The work that I have put behind these stories deleted itself and I do not think that I will be able to revise it.

I am truly sorry for those who have been waiting for these two stories, I do know the feeling. However, I just can't put myself to work on the chapters again and finish it.

I'll keep the stories up for whoever wants to read what is there and if someone wants to take the plot of the story for adoption, they have my permission.

Sorry again, and have a good 2018


End file.
